


Fast Tracking Friendship

by WhisperRose



Series: Heleus Horizon [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperRose/pseuds/WhisperRose
Summary: Mira thought she had found her next 'victim' to drive over the edge. Things don't start out on the best of terms. By the end, she didn't expected to find a friend in the former Specter Avitus Rix.





	1. Annoyance

Laying on the ground, I stare at part of the wrecked pilot section of the busted shuttle. “I’ll stay behind.” I pipe up from my spot. 

I can practically see the disgruntled look from the Turian leader. _He’s hot._ “That isn’t necessary.” The Turian I’ve dubbed as Scales says. _What is his name again?_ It’s at the tip of my tongue. 

I sit up and wait for my vision to clear. “Mira, what are you doing?” Rash asks. 

I raise an arm and grab the top of the pile. “Looking for a part.” I stand up and frown. “And I didn’t ask if it was necessary, Scales.” I glance in his direction and run my eyes over him for the umpteenth time. _What was his name?_ I ask racking my brain.

Riti has a hand on her hip. “Don’t be rude.” She sighs, “What part?” Even when she’s annoyed with me, she’s still inquisitive. 

I walk past the hot Turian leader and find another section of scrap metal. “PeeBee asked for it.” I duck back down to examine different parts.

Liam huffs and in his best disbelieving voice asks, “Seriously?” I nod even though I know no one can see me.

I lean sideways to look between the wreckage to glare at his legs. “Said, and I quote, I’d like you more if you find it.” I leave out that she has also promised to buy me drinks the next time we’re both on the Nexus.

The Brit doesn’t stop with the questions. “What is it?” He asks. I roll my eyes and take a seat on the ground. I watch a Turian walk by me and wonder what would happen if I tripped them.

_How vague can I be_ _?_ I wonder, before smiling. “A type of wire.” I pick up a small box, and the shock from a live wire startles me, and I throw the object. “Fuck me! That hurt” I shout looking at my hand. I hiss in pain and shake my hand. “We on the same page Scales?” I ask as I scavenge around for the piece I threw. 

Liam laughs at my statement of pain, and I think about shocking him with it. _Wait he’s the one Rash likes,_ _uugh_ _!_ “What do you know about any of this?” He asks, “Why are we still here?” 

I can see the box I want, and it also gives me a good eye line on Scales. “It doesn’t sound like I have a choice. Also, I have a name.” The Turian snaps. _Oooo_ _, I like him mad._

I smile and choose to give another vague answer first. “Omega.” I find what I tossed and with a delicate touch poke at it so I can see what shocked me. “You always have a choice, tell me to fuck off, and I’ll be annoyed, but I’d go. Turian human relations and such BS.” I almost have the box open, “And I wasn’t paying attention during the introductions.” I smile and pull a battery out and then dismantle the box for scraps keeping the wiring to the side. 

I can hear parts of a whispered conversation and roll my eyes as I stand back up. “Omega doesn’t answer the question,” Riti speaks up. 

I give her a sidelong glare. “I sabotaged Mechs and gang-specific shuttles for spare cash.” I pop my neck, “I also rebuilt things from some of the pinched parts for Aria.” I smile, “Now she paid the best and kept my ass off the chopping block.” That was one Asari I’d do just about anything for.

Scales is glaring at me. “You’re a criminal.” He states coolly. _Avitus! That’s it!_ I pause, _right?_  

I roll my eyes and with heavy sarcasm say, “Former Specter, right.” I flick him off, “My crimes are for finishing shit other people started.” I walk back towards my sisters, “So can I stay?” I ask looking the Turian over, _still hot_.

Avitus frowns and I am ready for him to deny me. “Fine.” He snaps.

I smile and decide to be nice, well nicer. “Thanks…Avitus?”  I question, and his eyes flicker in shock. “You name rolls just right off the tongue. I couldn’t forget it if I tried.” I smirk and ignore my sisters’ disapproving stares. Stepping closer to him he locks on to me and tenses when I enter his personal space. “I’d like to scream it later,” I whisper, and I’m pleased when he coughs in surprise.

He pushes me away, and I smile coyly. “If you think you can handle her we’ll be going,” Rash says tiredly. She probably wants to strangle me, even if it’s not in her nature, I have a way of trying everyone’s nerves. 

Avitus looks at me and smirks. “She won’t be a problem.” He says, and I feel insulted. _It’s on_.

I dart over to Riti and hold out my hand. “Here give these to PeeBee,” I say and drop the wires into her hand. “She owes me a drink,” I say as they walk away. 


	2. Beat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira can't help but fight but how long can she get knocked around before she breaks?

I can feel the blood running down my face and the weight of Avitus above me. I grit my teeth and wait. “You don’t learn, do you?” He asks, and I lift my head enough to look at him. He has that same neutral expression that makes my skin crawl, and I frown.

This is only the first night since the crew left that I’ve been alone with the Turian’s and I’ve already gotten laid out in a fight twice, this time makes three. I sigh, and the fight leaves me.

My tongue darts out to wet my lips and I’m pleased to find that my lip hasn’t busted open, again. “Get off,” I say, and he rolls his eyes. _Why does he hate me?_ I ask myself, _oh yea, I’m Omega trash._  

In one swift movement, he’s standing, and his hand is stretched out for me to take. For a moment, I stare dumbstruck at his hand before I place my hand in his and he pulls me to my feet. I pull my hand free and dust myself off while I wait for him to leave. _I can lick my wounds and ego alone_ _, thank you very much_ _._  

With my unbloodied hand, I wipe at my face and shoot quick glances at the unmoving man. “How much longer are you going to keep this up?” He asks. 

“What?” I mutter, falling way off of my intended sharp tone. 

He sighs crossing his arms. “Trying to prove a point.” He deadpans.

I inhale shapely. “I’m not trying to prove a damn thing,” I say louder than I meant to.

He snorts. “Really?” He asks, “You sure as hell act like you are.” He’s challenging me I know it.

_Don’t let him see you hurting._ “Fuck you.” I snap while blinking back the tears.

I rub at my face again even though I know I’ll only be spreading blood around. “I thought we were past that. You’re not my type.” He says loftily.

My breath catches in my throat. “Oh right,” I snap, “I’m just an Omega criminal.” I clench my jaw and turn to storm off. 

I don’t hear him move and when he grabs my arm, I turn on instinct to punch him. He easily catches my fist. “Is that what this is about?” He asks sounding almost shocked. 

I jerk back, “There’s nothing going on.” I insist and ignore the sick feeling overtaking me. _Why is this upsetting me?_ I rage and cross my arms with my head lowered.

His near instant remark was, “If I thought that I wouldn’t put up with you.” I flinch as though his words had landed a physical blow.

His words stung and I’m not sure who I’m angry at more. “Well, luckily you won’t have to _put up with me_ much longer” I snap and walk past him. I ignore the nagging voice that told me I was running away.

I don’t make it far before he’s forcing me to face him. “Stop running.” I punch him, and he growls, “Fine.” I don’t have time to question what he means before he sweeps my feet out from under me.

I get a few good hits in before, yet again, he lays me out. This time is different though, he has his arm against my throat and snaps at me to look at him. I make a point to look anywhere but at him. He increases his pressure, and I instinctively struggle. “Look at me.” He orders again. With one last struggle, I relent and look at him. “I don’t give a damn about Omega. Let that sink in.” He says as he relaxes enough that I can breathe easy, but I’m still not able to move. “Now, our remaining time planet side can go one of two ways. You can continue to start fights, and I’ll knock you on your ass every single time, _or_ you can open the fuck up.” 

He stands and watches me as I lift a hand to rub my tender neck. “You’re a dick.” I croak. He smirks and holds a hand out. _I’d like to punch his stupid smug face but I_ _also kind of want_ _him_ _to_ _like me._  

I cough when I try to sigh and grab his hand. “I get that a lot.” He says as he places a hand under my chin and moves my head up so he can see my neck. I try to pull away, but he grips tighter. “You’ll heal.” He says letting me go. 

I shake my head and stare at him, judging him. “You don’t say.” I drawl. 

He tilts his head and looks like he’s weighing options. “What chased you to Omega?” He asks.

I snort in surprise and wince as my throat burns. “Are you asking to be punched?” I ask honestly more surprised than angry.

He looks curious and asks, “Is it still that raw?” I look around and can see a few of the Turian’s watching us.

I cross my arms and glare. “Are you asking to annoy me?” My tone is lighter than my look, but I don’t want to be judged by the others. 

He takes a look around and pulls me by the arm as he starts weaving us through the trees, still in sight of camp but a sign that he wanted privacy. “Trying to get to know you.” He sighs when I just raise an eyebrow. “I know you lived on Omega and that you’re a human Pathfinder. Which one is likely to get me insight on who you are?” 

I pout and with a sidelong glance say, “Don’t pull the logic argument on me.” I continue to pout down at the ground before relaxing.  “Fine. Omega then.” I huff, and he laughs. “This may shock you, but I don’t _play well with others_.” I glance at him, but he stays silent, waiting. 

I look down and start to think back to the first time I thought about running away. I can feel the tears welling up just waiting to fall. I take a deep breath and start walking further away from the small camp. I don’t want to be anywhere near it when the words start to come. I can hear him following, and once I feel we are far enough away, I sink down with my back against a tree.

Things I thought I’d never think about again start pushing to the forefront of my mind and I don’t know where to start.  “Don’t dye your hair. Are you trying to make your family look bad? Do you have any respect for people? You can’t even manage to stay out of trouble for five minutes.” I ramble on, the words my own father had yelled at me over and over, come unbidden. “You want to help us? Find some hole…” My voice breaks. I want to scream I hated that man. _The perfect Alliance image. The man with all the medals and he got stuck with me._

My hands are shaking as I draw in a few ragged breaths. “You ran to Omega to get away from someone?” he asks, and I can’t help the laugh that rushes out of me. 

I bring a hand to cover my mouth, and I look up at him. I know I look a mess, blood and dirt covering my face and tears unshed glistening in my eyes. “Yeah, and expectations I didn’t want to conform to,” I say bitterly. 

He reaches a hand out to pull my hand from my face. “You’re stronger than me.” He says softly.

My eyes knit together and I stare at him in confusion. “How?” I ask darkly. “A Specter who can kick my ass? I’m not seeing it.” I hate the bitter note to my tone.

For the first time, he is the one that looks away. “It was at my father’s insistence that I accept the offer for Specter. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but he pushed and pushed and finally I gave in.” He laughs, and it sounds hollow, almost how I feel most of the time. “I hated who I was and what I did. I took care of the Councils dirty work.” He turns his head back to watch me. My stomach twists as I see a look I’m all too familiar with, disgust and a large dose of self-loathing. “When I was contacted about the Initiative I saw a way out.” He’s frowning as his eyes gain a faraway glaze.

I don’t like how vulnerable it makes him look. “You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. And you are giving me too much credit. I didn’t exactly make it through…unaltered.” I mutter looking away from his questioning stare. “We should get back I’d hate for anyone to get too excited that I’m gone.” 

It’s impossible to miss my avoidance, but he lets me get away with it. “One question.” He states, and I worry that perhaps I’m not getting away from his curiosity.

“What?” I ask skeptically.

He smirks and asks, “Am I going to have to strangle you every time I try to talk to you?” My face falls then he tilts his head while he waits. 

It all feels crazy, and I don’t know what comes over me. I laugh until my sides hurt. I laugh until the tears fall and I’m hiccupping and then I’m not sure if I’m genuinely happy or so distraught that I’ve lost my mind. The laughing dies off, and I’m left with tears streaming down my face and my head cradled between my knees. I jump when I feel his hand on my back, and it’s all I can do not to curl up against him. 

He doesn’t stop rubbing my back until I stop shaking and I can sit up. “Please don’t,” I whisper. I open my mouth to say more, but my throat closes up.

He lifts my head, so I’ll look at him. “Okay, no need to worry about it anymore.” He leans back and watches me, “Ready to head back?” The question makes me think that he’s ready to leave.

With a frown, I shake my head. “No, but feel free to go without me,” I say and fully expect him to jump at the chance to get away. He settles back on the ground and silently leans against the tree. I close my eyes and feel edges of my consciousness start to darken.


	3. Nexus Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better between Avitus and Mira, but she has a past darker than she shares.

It feels like months have passed since I stayed with the Turian’s on Havarl; Avitus assures me it’s only been a few days, but I still have my doubts. I look around and spot Avitus talking to someone via com. With nothing else to do, I make my way over to him. 

He looks up at me, rolls his eyes and disconnects. “A shuttle will be here in thirty.” He says. I roll my head back so that I’m staring up into the night sky. _Great. What am I going to do until then?_ I wonder as I look back down. “Mira, go help get the weapon crates moved.” He orders without looking at me.

I grumble none too soft and walk over to help two Turian’s. The time flies by, and soon three shuttles drop near us. “I thought you said one shuttle was coming,” I call and laugh when Avitus drops his head. 

He barks orders to his crew before he walks to stand next to me. “Get on the shuttle human.” He drawls. I turn affronted only to laugh when he gives me a challenging look.

I cross my arms and storm forward. “Listen here Scales I take orders from no man.” I snap as I reach our ride. 

He grips my hips and lifts me into the vehicle. “You took too long. Now sit down Cotton Candy.” He says dryly even as his eyes shine in mirth. I cross my arms and pout. 

For a while, I listen to Avitus talk to our pilot before I feel my eyes grow heavy. _When was the last time I slept more than thirty minutes?_ I can’t answer that. I yawn and stretch my legs out.

My eyes flutter open, “Either you get up, or I’m carrying you.” Avitus threatens.

I wave his arms away and yawn. I sit forward and pause, _how bad would it be if I made him carry me?_ I wonder. Another yawn and I force myself to my feet. I blink and finally my eyes focus. He takes a step back so that I can step off down onto the landing bay. In my sleep haze, I lose my footing and find myself falling forward. “Ah!” I cry out. Two arms circle me before I can face plant into the floor. 

I hear him laughing, and I grumble as he stands me upright. “It might be safer to carry you.”  He jokes. I raise my arms up above me and stretch back. As I lower my arms, I flick him off earning another chuckle. 

Feeling more awake I usher him forward. Once we clear the docking bay and starting walking towards the station proper, I speed up and wrap one arm around his and lean against him. “How long did I sleep?” I ask with a muffled yawn. 

The doors in front of us open and we are met by a militia team with Kandros in the lead. Unconsciously I lift my other hand to hit Avitus on the arm repeatedly. “I thought I was your only love.” He mock whispers.

In retaliation, I hit him hard enough that he winces. “Not your type. Remember?” I say only relatively annoyed.

He slows our pace. “Yet, here you are all up on me.” He says, and I can feel him staring at me.

Without turning my head, I glare up in his direction. “I’m tired.” It’s a weak defense, but I don’t have anything to defend.

I take a chance and look in the direction of Kandros. He has an unreadable expression marring his face. “So you make poor life choices.” Avitus pipes up. I see Kandros tilt his head slightly and I flinch at the comment. 

I know he doesn’t know all about my past, but his words sting all the same. “All the time,” I whisper. If he noticed my reaction, he doesn’t say.

He laughs but doesn’t respond as we come to a stop in front of Kandros. “Hope you haven’t been working too hard. I’ll need you at your best.” I say with a wiggle of my eyebrows. _Act unaffected._ I tell myself. Avitus snorts beside me, and I punch him in the arm again.

I pull away and roll my shoulders while Kandros grills Avitus with a hundred questions about their ark. “Well, if you boys don’t need me I’ll be going,” I say getting ready to walk past them. Kandros looks concerned, and I smile half-heartedly. “I’m fine, but if you want to come check on me later, I’ll be on the Hyperion, Pathfinder quarters.” I offer, “It’ll be lonely without you.” I give Kandros an exaggerated once-over.

With years of practice, I keep my body loose and my face upturned as I walk away. Near the tram entrance, I make the mistake of turning around and see both Turian’s watching me. 

I try to ignore their matching looks of concern as I turn back and escape through the tram. _Lock it up girl, nothing good will happen with letting emotions rule you. No one cares._ I think as I walk blindly through the human ark. _At least no one should. I’m toxic._


End file.
